Not Only For Me
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: She's only nineteen and she's been running for so long. She never had a reason until now. Just when she thought she was safe, she finds herself caught and a monster invading her body. But she won't give up, she can't. Not only for her sake or the Soul that occupies her body, but for the sake of her unborn child. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So about…two or so years ago I bought, read, and finished the Host. This idea has been in my head since I am finally confident with it enough to write. This is going to be set around the same time that ****the Host**** is set and there will be a few references to it so keep an eye out! **

**Chapter. 1**

**Caught**

_Keep running. Don't stop. Left foot, right foot. You can't let them catch you._ She repeated to herself over and over, her limbs sore. _You can't let them take you, can't let them have her. Not without a fight. _She looked behind her only for a second to see the black clad Seekers chasing after her. One had taken the body of someone she knew but it didn't matter. She ran in the dead field that was outside the building she had hidden in. She was sure they wouldn't have been able to find her but she was wrong. They found her in only a week. The field she ran in was full of decaying trees and brown grass and she felt the pointy stems tug at her bare feet.

"Stop! We don't want you harmed!" The intruder yelled to her in the familiar voice. She felt the tears run down her face and an ache in her stomach.

"Never!" She screamed back, her lungs burning. She couldn't let them catch her, not after everything she found out. Everything had just started to be right for her and like a cruel joke it was snatched away. They came faster and faster and she couldn't hold out anymore. She wrapped her arms around her waist, to her slightly extended stomach and stopped running. Her knees buckled underneath the sudden shift and she fell to a kneel. She closed her eyes and hugged her mid-section. "I am so sorry…" Her tears fell to dead grass and she listened as the Seekers caught up to her. She felt someone of them grab her arms to keep her restrained. It didn't matter, she wouldn't fight anymore, not when everything wasn't going to be the way she wanted. She lifted her head to see the face of the Seeker that she knew and once loved. There was almost pity in the silver rimmed eyes and she couldn't help the anger that had built. It was in vain as one of the lifted her by her arms and lead her to a team of Healers. She watched as they took her in and she could have sworn she saw pain in one of the Healers eyes but it couldn't have been true. They were the ones causing her pain. They put her into a metal truck that reminded her one the ones criminals were put into. In it was another human, a little boy no older than maybe thirteen. He had pale blonde hair and sapphire eyes, she couldn't help but to let out a small cry. As she sat on the metallic seats she looked down at her stomach again. "So sorry, baby." She whispered hearing the truck start up.

"This one was found on the outskirts of Portland." A deep voice said. Three figures stood over a metal table in a sterile room reeking of antiseptic.

"It's plain to see she is in good health, slight malnourishment." Another lighter voice said as the owner leaned over the naked body covering it in a thin blanket. "Portland you say?" The other nodded. "Hmm then why bring her here?" The light voice belonged to a Soul with light hair and dark eyes, she was the Healer of the facility in Seattle.

Another voice answered. "The facility in Portland is not up to shape, we only started colonizing last month." This one was called Lunar Waves from the Dolphin world. "Besides we have a Soul who requested to be in a body specifically like this one." Lunar Waves looked back to the deep voice owner. "Isn't that right Seeker?"

"Of course." The Seeker walked forward and examined the body of the human he had caught only 48hrs ago.

"I hear the Soul that I am inserting is from Spider planet. This is only the third world they will be on." The other two agreed with the Healer. The Healer turned to a metal container from the lab table opposite of the body. "I also hear." She took a scalpel from the table and slowly ran it down the body's tanned neck. She couldn't help but feel a slight pity for the human, they had only wanted to be free. "That she is carrying a child." This Lunar Waves hadn't known. The Seeker nodded. "Well more power to the Soul." She muttered and carefully lifted the lid of the metal container. Inside lay the dormant essence of the Soul that would take over the body. With expert skill and finesse, the Healer let the Soul slither it's way into the slightly bleeding cut in the neck. Only seconds ticked by before the monitor scanned and let the other three know that all 24 points of connection were attached and working. The Healer felt a small sense of joy and helped the Seeker lay the body back onto it's back. The Healer carefully laid a hand onto the stomach of the now occupied body. In all of the millennia she had been a Healer, on other worlds, she had never done an insertion to a pregnant Host. "You must awaken young one," She leaned forward to the ear and whispered, "you have big things to fulfill." The eyes of the host fluttered slowly open and changed in a nanosecond from the dark eyes of a human to be rimmed by the silver lining of a Soul.

**A/N: Yeah I know, crap beginning but trust me. It'll get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow this got more follows than I thought it would…cool. Well since I'm happy, here's an update! Oh btw, creating Soul names ****sucks****. Sorry if they sound bad but it's spring of the moment names here. **

**Chapter.2**

**Invasive**

"Huhmm." All three pairs of silver eyes looked down at the source of the noises. The Healer smiled as the Soul looked at her with new eyes. "Huh…" The Soul tried to open it's mouth but was too tired to. The body it occupied was tired from the endless fight the human had given and the Soul had to fight to stay awake.

"Shh, don't stress young one." The Healer smoothed back the slightly damp hair on the Soul's head. "It will take time to come to grasp with your new body. I am Healer Dust In Wind, I also go by D.W. This," she motioned to the two male Souls, "is Lunar Waves, my assistant, and your Seeker." The Seeker stepped forward and the Soul struggled to focus eyes on him.

"Seeker Burning Stars." The Seeker introduced himself. "Does she understand us?" Burning Stars looked at D.W. for confirmation.

Healer D.W. nodded. "As you probably remember from your insertion, she can hear like you and I can. Her mind might be a little fuzzy though, am I correct?" She looked down at the Soul, who nodded frailly. "Can you speak or would you like to choose a name later?" The Soul remained quiet and so D.W. assumed the second one. D.W. turned to the Seeker. "She needs to sleep. Not only is she as a Soul exhausted but her new body is under an intense amount of stress from the child it bares. I suggest you leave for now and come back in the morning." It was 8 p.m. "I will alert you if anything happens in the next 12 hours." She gave a trusting smile and the Seeker had to return.

Burning Stars nodded and looked to Lunar Waves. "Will you walk me out and leave your mentor to tend to her." Lunar Waves led the way out the sliding blurry glass doors. D.W. stayed quiet for a few minutes listening to the sound of retreating footsteps. She sighed and sat in the lone chair in the room. The Soul on the cold table still lay there with hooded eyes trying to gather her bearings. D.W. watched wistfully for a moment before gathering her tired host to stand next to the table again.

"You must be confused as to the condition of your new body. I wish I could say this is normal but it is not and I am not sure I can help you to the fullest." She laid her hand onto the shoulder of the Soul. "Do you want to know the name of the human who once lived in this body?" It wasn't regulated or even something that happened often but D.W. was one of the few Healers that would rather tell than wait for the Soul to remember. The Soul closed her eyes for a few minutes before little trickles of water came from her eyes. There was an alarmed look in them and D.W. squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Tears are common in this species. The body produces them when emotions fluctuate. It is absolutely normal, especially in your condition. Now the name?"

The Soul moved her lips and a hoarse voice answered. "Yes." D.W. smiled.

"Her name was Emily Hanson, only nineteen years of age." The Soul nodded and closed her eyes once more. "Would you like to move to a more comfortable rest area?" She held out her hands and the Soul took them gratefully. "Careful as your rise. The extra weight on this body will throw your footing off and you may be dizzy. Also, you have no clothing on." D.W. added the last part in a quick rush of words. The Soul let herself be pulled into a sitting position before moving her legs over the side of the table. She gathered the silver blanket that covered the body and held it close. "One foot a time and let your muscles and reflexes move naturally." The Soul struggled to keep her footing, the 'extra weight' was the cause.

"Thank you." The hoarseness in her voice was ebbing away and the Soul was almost shocked at the sound of her new voice. It was strong and slightly lower than that of Dust In Wind but with a hint of gentleness that could almost make the voice that of a scammer. The Soul thought carefully of the name of the human she now occupied. _Emily. _That summoned a strange feeling within her and her abdomen was willed with an almost fluttering feeling. Her eyes widened and both hands flew to cover her stomach. "What is that?" She whispered. She looked up bewildered as Healer D.W. laughed.

"A fluttering feeling?" The Soul nodded. "That is most likely the feeling of the human child moving within your Host." The Soul was suddenly filled with fear. She had known she was going to inhabit an expecting human but the feeling itself was one she was unfamiliar with. "The body is about three and a half months into the pregnancy, in about five months you will go under a birth or surgery, whichever you wish, to have the child leave your body to grow on it's own." The Soul was overwhelmed with this information and the thought of loosing the fluttering feeling made her more scared. "But do not worry, we will go over this all when you awaken tomorrow if you wish." D.W. lead her to another white door on the opposite of the sliding doors. She opened the door with a series of numbers on a key pad and let her walk in first. The body's legs wobbled slightly upon entering and D.W. had to steady her. "This is a spare bedroom for Souls that have just awaken and aren't fully adept." She flicked on a switch and the room was illuminated almost blindingly. "You may rest here and in that closet," she pointed to another door, "are spare clothing and necessities. For now put this on and you may rest." She took an almost silver material from the top of a desk near the door and held it out. It was what the Soul slowly registered as a night gown. D.W. helped her slide the thin material on and into the plush, all white, bed. "Sleep soundly young one. Tomorrow is the beginning of your life here and what better way to start it then by choosing a name?" D.W. smoothed back the hair of the Soul once more, almost motherly, before leaving the room and turning off the light. The Soul lay in the almost too comfortable bed with the blankets up to her chin. She hadn't had enough time to assess almost anything of the planet she now lived on. All she knew was by what her Healer looked like that they weren't like anything she had ever seen. Nor were the living areas. One side of the room had a large window and she turned to look out it. The moon greeted her behind open blinds and she stared at it for some time. The feeling she had inside her felt foreign and water built in her eyes as she couldn't contain them. This was a very strange world and body she had been inserted into. A thought that she hadn't thought herself flooded into her mind.

_Inserted? More like invaded. _

**A/N: The chapters will be short ones but I'll try to get them to be as good as long ones. The name of our new Soul will come to play next chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three of 'Not Only For Me'. This chapter is going to be mostly of the new Soul getting use to being in a human body and learning the functions. **

**Before I am asked: no, I haven't decided if the baby is a boy or girl or any names. But how about we do a pole for gender shall we? Visit my page to vote!**

**Chapter. 3**

**Choose**

The sound of movement was the first thing that registered to her and made her slowly open her eyes. She wasn't as sore or tired as before. The Soul moved her hands to rub at her eyes and was welcomed with the feeling of warmth on her face. When her eyes adjusted she saw that light was coming from between the blinds and spilling into the white room. _The sun, _she realized. Someone else was in the room and she slowly sat up, a troubling task with a slight engorged stomach, and looked at the person. It was someone she didn't recognize and sat waiting for them to notice her. "Ah you have awaken." The person spoke and she did know the voice. Well her body did because she felt her heart beat quicken slightly. The person had light brown hair that was cut short, light eyes that seemed to melt with the silver lining and a gentle smile to compliment a sun dusted skin tone. "Healer Dust in Wind has informed me you may not remember last night to the fullest." She didn't speak or move only keeping her eyes on the attractive stranger. "I am your Seeker, Burning Stars." That name she remembered. She had heard the Healer say in before she had gone to sleep. "Your Healer Dust in Wind will be in here momentarily." She nodded. The voice of Burning Stars was one she could feel herself remember even before last night but the memories of it slipped like water throw her fingers. They stayed in silence for minutes, him standing near the door and she in her thin gown sitting on the bed. The door slid open and revealed D.W. with a light smile.

"Good morning young one. Are you feeling better?" The Soul nodded, liking the nickname that she had been given. "Wonderful." She clasped her pale hands in front of her body. "Now is there anything you'd like to know right now before we escort you to breakfast?" She titled her head and squinted.

"What is breakfast?" The word sounded silly coming from her. D.W. smiled again and explained the custom humans had of eating in the morning, afternoon, and evening. The Soul felt a little embarrassed for not knowing such things but D.W. played it off for her. "When am I to choose a name for myself?" She asked when Burning Starts had helped her to her feet and to stand by the window. Burning Stars looked towards D.W. for the answer.

"Any time you'd like." She led the way out the door and out the operating room. The entered into a room with two plush looking chairs and one sofa; the room was complete with a soft rug on wood floor and one wall was a complete window with long blinds. The Soul looked out the window and could see a courtyard just outside. "This is the food most Souls have chosen for breakfast." In the center of the room was a glass table with a silver tray on it. A bowl of something that looked mushy and a glass full of a yellow-orange substance were on it along with a plate of something white and yellow. The food didn't look very appetizing but she decided to try. She took one of the lone chairs and picked up a silver object that was thin and had a round end. She dipped it into the unknown mush and brought it to her mouth. And almost spat the stuff out. Her stomach felt weird and she ran to a black bucket that was near the exit of the room. She vomited unknown substances into the bucket and was left gasping after. She felt a hand rub soothing circles on her back and little murmurs. "I apologize, human females have little tolerance for certain foods when expecting. I should have informed you before." D.W. looked saddened as the Soul looked at her wearily.

"Here." Burning Stars held out a glass of clear liquid and the Soul took it willingly. She drank until she thought her stomach would be full of the liquid. Both Seeker and Healer were quiet as the Soul gathered herself and felt thee dizziness pass.

"I apologize for that." She whispered and stood. She didn't need help from either person and blinked a few tears away. "I think I will skip on breakfast for today." D.W. nodded and Burning Stars dismissed himself. "Is there anything else I can change into, Healer?" She pulled at the thin fabric that made her feel vulnerable. D.W. nodded and led the way out another door. The room that they entered was full of bright lights and had racks and piles of clothe like the one she wore.

"These are other articles of clothing that humans were accustomed to wear. You may choose whatever you wish to start with. An apartment has been set up for some time for you and your Seeker will personally take you there as soon as you are ready." D.W. was chipper as she spoke and made the Soul feel happy herself. "I will leave you to choose but I must advise you to look for some clothing that is a few sizes bigger, you're body will grow at a substantial rate soon." The Soul nodded and D.W. closed the door behind her leaving her to the vast amount of clothing. _'You're body'_, her Healer had said. As she stood there she finally let it sink in that this was the body she would now live in until the time for it to die came. Her body.

_This is not your body. _A faint voice trickled into her head. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the room but no one was present. She opened the door and popped her head out.

"Healer did you say something?"

D.W. shook her pale blonde head. "I did not. Is something wrong?" She went to enter the room again but the Soul stopped her.

"It is nothing," she tried to assure not only D.W. but herself, "A memory I think." She smiled and closed the door again. She shook her head and walked to a stack of clothing that rested on a table. She lifted on of the articles and it was something she recognized as a shirt. She looked at the others and they were the same type in different colors spanning from a deep red to a light purple. She picked out four shirts, each a different color and moved onto another table. There were longer fabrics that were made of material that felt a little scratchy. She took four pairs and held each one to her waist to see if they would fit. She looked around for something to see herself in and stopped in front of a reflected wall. For the first time she saw what her Host really looked like. She was almost surprised by what she saw and had to blink a few times. On top of her head and cascading past her shoulder was dark hair that had the color of the darkest shirt she had taken. She examined her face, high cheekbones, full slightly uneven lips, thin eyebrows and big eyes looked back at her. She leaned forward to the reflection to see the color of the eyes and was pleased to see eyes that weren't like that of her Healer.

"Is everything alright?" She heard a knock and D.W.'s voice. "Do you need assistance?"

The Soul felt a little panicked. "A little. I don't understand how to put anything on." She felt a little childish and almost wished she had chosen a younger Host to live in. The door opened and D.W. entered along with another Soul. The unknown Soul was a petite female with short red hair and wore a simple white top and pants.

"This is Raining Meadows, she can help you choose what to wear." Raining Meadows gave a smile that could only belong to someone of pure innocence.

She stepped forward and looked at the things in her hands. "I prefer to be called by only Meadows please. You like darker colors. You must have come from the Spider planet." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "You have chosen lovely tops to wear but I must disagree with your choice of leg wear. These are in fact a few sizes to small and you will need larger sizes." The Soul nodded and watched as Meadows moved through tables and racks of clothing, handing her five different pairs of leg wear and something she had called 'shoes'. She took the originally picked pants and set them aside. "You will find these to much more comfortable than the others. Undergarments are also a necessity to wear." She handed her a few other things. "If you ever need more clothing," she clapped her hands twice, "Just let me know." The Soul assumed Meadows was very much interested in the wears of humans. Meadows excused herself and she was left standing with an arm full of things. D.W. saw her inner struggle and showed her the correct way to put things on. She was slightly confused with undergarments and D.W. helped her clip the back. The three holes of the shirt were another problem in themselves and she had to wrestle herself into the slightly loose top. She managed the pants on her own and stood to look at her reflection. She really did like the color of the top, a midnight blue, and the pants were dark and nice fitting with a little flair at the bottom.

"Can you tell Meadows thank you for me if you see her before I do?" D.W. nodded and helped her into the shoes. Another confusing thing. The Soul had the memories of learning to tie shoes and wearing different kinds, even ones with pointy, tall heels, but her fingers felt too clumsy.

After an almost eternity, the Soul was dressed and wearing a jacket since rain had started outside. "You're apartment is in Portland, about six hours away. You and Burning Stars will take a plane, a machine that flies, to the city then to your new home." The Soul carried a pack of the clothing and other necessities with her and the two waited in the lobby of the building for Burning Stars. "If you ever have questions or just someone to talk to other than your comforter just give me a call." She handed her a small silver object. The Soul had clear memories of using a cell phone and put it into the pocket of her pants. "I hope to see you outside of this facility sometime, young one." Just then a strange sound came from D.W.'s lab coat pocket. She watched as her Healer retrieved the source of the sound and opened it. She held the phone to her ear for a moment before saying something then shutting it. The Soul couldn't help but think of the sound that came from it. She had liked it.

_Don't do it._ The voice had returned but she didn't listen or acknowledge it.

"Excuse me but Healer what is that sound?" Her Host had faint memories of the sound but she couldn't place it.

"Oh it is music. The only that played on my cell phone was a madrigal, a composition of different types of instruments." D.W. gave her a curious look. "Do you like music?" The Soul didn't know how to answer. She tried to reach into her body's mind; the human before her have loved music and maybe played something before. But she herself hadn't had much thought to it, she had lived on the Spider world after all.

"I do. At least I think I do." She then thought of the word D.W. had called the music. "I think I know what name I would like to go by." D.W. had an almost surprised look. "Madrigal." The word, her new name, sounded right. Almost like the girl she now was was supposed to be named that, not Emily.

_You will never be a girl. _That annoying voice returned and by the look D.W. gave her she came to a horrifying thought. Only she could hear it.

**A/N: So I finally decided on a name for our lovely new Host. Madrigal is in fact a composition of music and I like the name Madge so it seemed to fit. Review s'il vous plait? ('please' in French.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4**

**Over**

It had been a month since she had entered the world of Earth and chosen a name for herself. Madrigal, or Madge as D.W. had started to call her, had been settling into her new life rather easier than expected. She liked the two bedroom apartment she had been generously given. The walls were all white except in one room, the room she chose as her own, and she enjoyed the light green walls. She had settled into having her bedroom in a way she liked, eating foods she thought were delicious and some even healthy. One thing she hadn't liked was the child growing in her womb. She knew she would have to change a lot of what she was use to but the feeling of waking every morning to being sick had gotten old and she was happy when she stopped. For the first two weeks, her Comforter had come by in the early afternoon to speak with her. Her Comforter was a female of middle age with a small strip of silver in her hair; her name Leila, she had been one of the first to occupy Earth. She had almost kept her human name after so many years.

"So Madrigal how has your week been?" Their visits had reduced to once a week now. "Have you thought of perusing a Calling?" Leila was always insistent of her taking a Calling before the child was born. But Madge wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet, she didn't even know of any possible positions.

"My week has been fine. For a calling I am not sure what I would like to do." They sat in the living room of her apartment on matching arm chairs. Madge felt a small pain in her stomach and, as the child moved positions. Madge wasn't all too comfortable with her Comforter and it seemed the child felt the same way. "On my previous world I was a food collector for the young. It wasn't much of a task and no jobs here require that." She picked at the white chair and crossed her legs.

_Because you're good for nothing but stealing bodies. _One more thing she still hadn't gotten use to was the voice. It sounded like her own only more stern. She had told her Comforter of the voice their first visit. Her Seeker was immediately informed and he and Healer D.W. told her that it was not a very common thing and that she should immediately tell someone if she continued to hear anything. Madrigal wanted to but couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she tried her best to ignore the voice. _You can't block me out forever parasite, _the voice sneered, _this is still my body. _Madge tried not to wince at the malice in the voice and uncrossed her legs.

"Many other professions are to your skills. Such as being a teacher or agriculture. Something must jump out to you." Leila was always forward in a way that almost scared Madge. "Are there any hobbies you find interesting?" Madge wanted to tell her about her new found love for music but feared she might figure out Emily had been a musician before. She liked being in this body and didn't want to give it up because she couldn't handle something so simple.

"I find the job of a Healer and Comforter to be very interesting." She offered trying to subdue the Comforter. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. "It must take a wonderful and kind Soul to take the positions." She watched Leila blush slightly.

_Yeah wonderful enough to take over a race and planet. _Madge wished she could see the person who was talking and tell them, politely, to be quiet. _Look in the mirror parasite. _She ground her teeth not liking the name. She had looked up the word 'parasite' the first time the voice had called her it. She didn't like the meaning.

_Go away. _She thought back to the voice and heard a sound that sounded very rude.

"Is something the matter Madrigal?" Leila leaned forward with clasp hands.

Madrigal cleared her throat. "No Comforter. I was only lost in the feeling of the child," she lay her hands on stomach. "It leaves little tickles in me that I cant help but notice." She gave another smile and Leila's face softened into a warm expression.

"How is the little one? You had an appointment just yesterday." Not a question. Madge was weary to say anything about the child.

_Don't you dare say anything about my baby to that monster! _The voice screeched and it felt like it actually had control of Madge for a moment.

Madge was shocked. "Your baby?" She whispered and bit her lip. Leila watched intently. "Oh the baby is doing fine. My Healer tells me it is growing at a healthy rate and if I wish I can know the gender at my next appointment." That was all the information she was willing to give.

Leila nodded and sat back in her chair. "I know you and your Healer haven't spoken much on the subject but have you given any thought as to what will happen when the child is born?" Madge swallowed. This wasn't something she felt at all comfortable about and hadn't made any decisions. "Do you wish for the child to grow as a percentage Soul or would you wish for one of our kind to be inserted?" Madge waited for the voice to say anything but for once they were quiet.

She didn't know what to say. "It will depend. At the moment I am not completely sure. I will talk to my Healer and Seeker of what they think is best first." Another smile. With every smile she gave Leila seemed to soften more. This body was made to be a liar and trick people.

_Like you're any better. _This made Madge flinch. The voice was right this time. Was she any better? Madge shook her head. "It is getting late Comforter and I wouldn't want to keep you here." She stood and started to walk to the door. The few pounds she had gained was felt in her ankles as she stood near the door. Leila took the hint and stood, gathered her things and left with a small 'thank you for having me'. The second she closed the door, Madge was hurrying to the mirror in her bathroom. She flicked the light on and stared hard at her reflection. "Okay whoever you are, now's the time to talk." She waited…and waited…but nothing. The voice didn't respond and all she could hear in her mind was her own thoughts. "Come on, I know you're there." Still nothing. Madrigal hung her head, maybe she wasn't meant for this world. Maybe she should go back to her Seeker and tell them she wanted to leave this body. She didn't care if they called her a 'skipper'.

_Damn right you leave. _Madge couldn't help the small smile as the voice returned. She looked back at her reflection.

"I knew you weren't gone." She felt a little relieved if anything.

_Like I'd leave when you're the intruder. _Such malice in that voice. _What do you want? _It demanded

Madrigal narrowed her eyes at her reflection. "You said 'your body'," she started slowly, "Does that mean you were Emily Hanson?" She tried to see past her own silver irises but there was nothing there than the brown circle of her body.

_Don't ever say my name! _The voice screamed in her head and she had to rub at her temples to stop the migraine. _And I __**am **__Emily, I always will be. _The voice, no _Emily_, sounded so sure of herself.

"So you were the voice I heard my first night." Madge wondered aloud. She could almost see Emily nodding her head. _And I'm not going anywhere. _Again, the sureness in her voice.

Madge then had a scary thought. "Then this child," She placed her hand on her slightly swollen belly, "is your baby." What would that mean for her? Emily didn't respond and a quiet settled not only in the house and her mind. She took Emily's silence as a yes. She left the bathroom to return to her bedroom, laying on the bed and looking out on of the windows. Where one of the corners of the green room were two windows, almost reflective to each other. Madge enjoyed sitting on the bed and looking out the windows. Outside the sky was almost always over-cast but the grey clouds were comforting. Since she had been there it hadn't rained once and she was slightly disappointed, she had been looking forward to seeing rain for the first time. A lot of things she was wanting to do but couldn't. On the previous worlds she lived on she had almost no limits and everyone was pleased to do what they wished but here on Earth there seemed to be too many restrictions.

_Then leave parasite. _Emily sounded smug. Madrigal groaned and put a pillow over her face in frustration.

**A/N: All I am going to say is this will be the last time we see Leila for a while but don't forget her, it's important. Anyone visited the pole yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.5**

**Truce?**

To say that Madrigal and Emily didn't get along would be the understatement of Soul and human history. Neither wanted the other to be there and even if Madge was suppose to be a kind hearted and gentle being, she kicked her nature aside when Emily would start up. At the moment they were in the midst of debate that neither could see they were arguing the same point. "It is for the best of the child to see a Healer." Madrigal had spent the rest of her night two days ago in subtle pain in her lower abdomen. Yesterday it seemed to disappear but as of this morning the pain had returned and she didn't know what to do.

_You are not taking _my _child to see another parasite, _Emily counter pointed. Both wanted the best for the child it seemed but neither was willing to give into the other.

"Emily you must let me do so." Madge had started for the door but something would stop her feet and she would feel nauseated trying to fight the urge to stay still. "This pain can not be common or normal for human females. Please just allow me to go and make sure everything is alright." Madge was borderline begging now. "Nothing will happen to the child, you have my word." But Emily was silent and that was enough protest to make Madge sit back down on the sofa. She propped her feet on one end and rested her head on the other, her hands resting on her growing stomach. She closed her eyes in almost exhaustion; Madge couldn't but help to wonder how big she was to get exactly, this was all new to her. A wave of pain made her open her eyes and sit up right. The sudden movement was too much and another sharp pain made her panic. She couldn't even get up to retrieve her phone from the kitchen table. Tears prickled in her eyes as she had to let the pain sweep over her being and attack her. "Please let me go to a Healer." She groaned through clenched teeth. She held her abdomen and balled her hands into fists, whatever was the cause of this pain was too much for her to bare and by Emily's quiet, Madge assumed the same for her. Carefully and timidly Madrigal stood and shuffled down the hallway and to the kitchen where her phone sat cradled in it receiver. Something shifted in her and she had to hold onto the counter as she keyed in the number to keep from falling. The phone only rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello, this is Healer Dust in Winds, how can I be of service?" D.W.'s chipper voice answered.

_Guess she doesn't have caller I.D.? _Emily was almost snide.

"Not the time." Madge groaned again.

"Hello? Madge is that you?" Madge could almost picture the panic on her Healer's face.

"Yes Healer it is. I," she bit her lip as more pain in her stomach occurred. "I've been in pain." She got out as she started to carry the phone and it's cord down the hallway and laid back down on the couch.

Again, the panic was evident. "Pain? Oh dear is it in your stomach, is the child alright?" _How odd, _Madge thought through the pain, _she asked about the child_. "Madrigal please listen to me. If it is the child that is causing pain you must lay down and try to keep calm, the pain will be harsh but you can do it." The words were almost comforting.

"I have been doing that." No remarks from Emily made the pain subside just a little. "And the pain only stops momentarily." There was the sound of clicking and fast movement on the other end. "Healer are you there?" Madge furrowed her brow in frustration and annoyance.

"Yes, yes I'm here." D.W. hurried to say. "I have let the local Healer in your area know that you are in distress. Don't worry Healer Skies should be there in precisely ten minutes. Can you wait that long?" There was a pause as Madge tried to decide if she could. "Madge? I am very pleased you called me first. I have also contacted your Seeker, Burning Stars. He should be there sooner than the Healer." Madge tried to have the words as comfort but they only went in one ear and out the other. "Madge? Madrigal are you there?"

Madge put one hand on her stomach and tried to rub the pain away. "Yes I am, it just hurts unbearably." Then she hung up no longer wanting to hear her Healer.

_Just breathe. _Emily finally decided to chime in. _You stressing my body will only make my baby even more. _Of course, for her own needs and not caring about Madrigal. So Madge did just that. She continued to take deep purposeful breathes letting her mind wander to anything but the pain. _You have to focus on something else Madge, mind over matter. _Odd enough hearing Emily made the pain start to subside bit by bit. Madge was able to calm her breathing and tears stopped flowing.

By the time the Healer had arrived, Madge was doing well on her own. As well as one could be in extreme pain. There was a subtle knock on the front door before Madge yelled out for them to come in. Healer Skies was a tan, lengthy male with honey blonde hair and just a hint of green around his silver irises. "You are Madrigal I assume? I am Healer Skies." His voice was gentle as he knelt next to her and proceeded to touch her sensitive stomach. Madge then noticed two figures behind him and recognized one as her Seeker, the other a short female with sharp features and dark hair. Possibly another Seeker. Healer Summer Skies gave her something to put on her tongue and it dissolved instantaneous and just like that, Madge could only feel a very dull ache. "I apologize for us being later than expected. If I had known of your condition before I would have been more prepared and hurried." Healer Skies looked down on her with a look that confused Madrigal.

_Don't let them touch my baby. _Emily seethed. Madge felt weary of this Healer and the woman standing next to her Seeker.

Madge was scared by the thought of them taking the child. _I won't. _

Seeker Burning Stars stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce one of my associates, another Seeker." Madge nodded. The woman looked no older than a girl with her short dark hair and all black clothing but oddly…familiar?

"It is very nice to meet you, Madrigal." The Seeker stepped forward and held out a formal hand to shake. Madge did so and with the held of Healer Skies sat up in her seat.

"The very same for you Seeker. I don't wish to bother but why are you here?" It was almost rude. Almost.

The Seeker smiled and smile that made Emily recess further into Madge's brain and made Madge want to join her. "No bother at all. I was heading to head quarters to report that one of my charges, Wanderer, hasn't checked in with me in some time. Nothing to worry about." The Seeker patted Madge's hand and there was a slight flinch in the Seeker's sharp face. Madrigal was the slightest bit curious and knew that face. But she decided to remain quiet.

"Oh I do hope you're charge comes forth soon. I couldn't imagine being gone for even a week from my Seeker. Your charge is very lucky though," She smiled, "you are a lovely Seeker from what I see." This made the Seeker's face soften. "And do tell, Wanderer did you say, that I would love to meet them. I haven't many friends here." Madrigal couldn't believe the lie that she had just told and felt a little sick with herself. But this made the Seeker slightly happy it seemed and soon all of them had left. Her Seeker had announced he would be by later tomorrow to make sure she was in health. This didn't sit well with Emily as Madge realized she was liking the thought of it a little too much.

_Don't get too comfy parasite, I will get my body and my baby back. _But Emily's words didn't sound as confident this time.

**So this will be moving on a little faster and for anyone who is curious, Madge/Emily is about 5 month pregnant. Just clearing it up. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been getting preoccupied with Raven's Ballad and have serious writers block. Hope this makes up for it!**

**Chapter. 6**

**She's Mine!**

"So which one do you like?"

_I don't know, just not the red one._

"But it is adorable and would look nice if the child has dark hair."

_**My**__ child won't be wearing that Madge._

"Fine." Madge gave in. Madrigal had decided a week after the incident to go looking for clothing for the child she still carried and would still be carrying for two more months. And Emily decided to give her two-sense. Madge didn't know if it would be easy to listen to Emily and still give her own mind and still seem normal to other Souls. So far, no one seemed to car that she was speaking lowly to herself. In fact, one of the 'workers', a nice blonde, fair skinned Soul called Shadows Spring, said it was completely normal for her to talk to herself: it would be like she was talking to the child. Madge had started to wonder how many Souls were put into expecting hosts. Emily stayed quiet but when the Soul walked away had gone on a rant about letting anyone near her baby. _What do you think will happen when the child is born? _Madge had figured out how to speak to Emily without needing to verbally. Emily was quiet like she was deciding. Madge had noticed that lately since the incident 2 weeks ago, that Emily wasn't sounded as confident as she use to. When the discussion of what will happen Emily would change the subject or stay quiet, receding into a corner of their shared mind. _Emily we must figure something out, two months can go by so fast. _It was true, Madge had only been in this body for about 3 months and it had only felt like 3 days.

_I know Madrigal. Don't you think I worry everyday about it? I don't even know if my baby is a boy or girl! _She had a point. Madge had only gone to the Healers the day after the incident and they had said she was able to know the gender if the child, if she wanted. But she didn't. Emily had screamed at her to say yes giving Madge an enormous head ache but the Soul had declined. If Emily threats were right, she wouldn't be caring for the child so there was no need to become attached. _Can't you just tell me that one thing? _Emily was…begging? It stopped Madge as she was reaching for a green onesie. She blinked a few times before putting the tiny garment back to where she had found it.

"Have you found anything you like?" The 'worker', Shadows Spring, smiled with her hands clasped together. Madge had to admit she looked younger than most Souls she had seen. Younger than Emily had been in fact.

_That's because they probably took her when she was still a kid. She doesn't look older than 16. _Emily sighed and Madge could feel the frustration building. She swallowed and smiled back at the Soul.

"I like them all but I don't think I could take everything home." Shadows laughed with her. "I do adore this pink one and this yellow." She pointed to two random dresses that had yellow ducks on one and white lilies on the pink one. Shadows clapped her hands in the way that reminded Madrigal of Raining Meadows.

"Wonderful." Shadows smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Might I ask when this little Soul is to be born?" Madge swallowed and felt Emily come to full attention. Madge felt like she was the one being pushed into the back of their mind instead of the other way around. _Careful Madrigal, I don't like her._

Madge headed the warning. "About 2 months or so." She smiled and internally felt terrible knowing she was lying to a fellow Soul.

"Oh how wonderful." Wonderful seemed to be Shadows favorite word. "Do come by and bring the little Soul, not many decide to be mothers and it does get lonely." She kept saying _Soul._ It made Madge grind her teeth and Emily sneer. "From what I have seen you would be a lovely mother to the little one and they are bound to be stunning as your host." Madge knew she meant well but the compliment stung. Shadows led her to where she could get bags to hold the clothes so she wouldn't have to carry them.

"I most definitely will, you are a kind Soul and I'd love to speak to you more." The lies felt like a second language now and Madge felt at her lowest as she walked out of the baby store. Her seeker, Burning Stars, had accustomed Madge with a car; a simple red Mercury that was child safe, and she got in throwing the bags in the back seat. "I can't believe I just lied to her like that." She leaned back in the front seat and rubbed at her eyes. "I've never lied to another Soul like that." She groaned and sighed.

_Stop whining, it's not the worse thing you could have done. _Emily snapped and sent mental images to her that Madge didn't ever want to see again. _Told you. _Madge ignored her as she started the drive home. Something felt off in her but she didn't know what. The child was fine as far as she could tell, Emily was grouchy as usual, but Madge wasn't…Madge. Hearing Shadows Spring talk about bringing the child to see her made her realize something: if Emily kept to her threats she really wasn't going to ever see the child. Wouldn't hold it, care for it…love it. But what was love? She had come from the Spider planet and was on the flower one before, what was love to her? Something fictitious that she couldn't comprehend. Tears built in her eyes as overwhelming emotions took over her; Madge was happy to see they had already arrived home subconsciously and started back to her apartment. _What are you doing? _Emily chided as Madge unlocked the door, threw the bags on the floor and started to strip leaving clothing in her trail. _Madrigal what are you doing? _But Madge didn't listen as she turned the water on for the shower and stepped in. Icy water hit her first and she panicked twisting the knob and the water soon became warm. Madge slid down the shower wall and sat at the bottom letting the water hit her face. _Madge I'm sor-,_

"Shut up!" Madge cut her off and wrapped her hands around her head. Her body shook as she started to cry. "Shut up Emily and go away!" Her tears mixed with the water and all she could hear was the patter of water on porcelains and her sobs. "Leave me alone, don't talk to me anymore! This isn't your body anymore, it's mine! This baby isn't yours anymore, she's mine now!" Madge covered her face with her hands and cried. She cried for the fact she had let Emily think she would raise the little girl in her womb, cried for the lies she had to say, the secrets she had now, she cried for the choice she had to make….she even cried for Emily's loss. Madge didn't know who the baby's father was, Emily kept it well hidden from her, but she knew Emily had loved him deeply.

_Madge….? _Emily started.

"Just go away Emily, stay out of my head." She sounded desperate. "Just don't talk to me anymore." She continued to sob until the hot water ran icy again.

That night Madrigal didn't sleep. She stared out the windows as she laid on her side in the only comfortable position she could find. She sniffled as she tried not to think of that day. The moon was high now and the clock on her dresser read 1:26. Madge's thick hair was still wet and she pulled loose strands from her face as she continued to look out her window. Stars were lightly dotted in the dark sky but she knew they were very far away and most of them dead by now. The stars that weren't dead and wouldn't show up yet were other worlds….worlds she had once lived on. She missed her lives before Earth. True Madge had only lived on three other worlds before this one in order of the Bat world, Flower, then Spider. Such random places to be apart of but she missed them all. On the Spider world she was known as _Shltchkin_, which roughly translated to English was _She Who Walks in Quiet_. It was her third name and one she had come to like but then Madge thought of her other names. One the Flower world she was known as _Tangled Vines_ because she wasn't a very coordinated flower. And on the Bat world….her home world, the place her own mother had given a piece of her so she could be born, to her it was known as the Singing world. Madge was known as _Chrome Lullabies. _Her mother has been known as something similar to it and so she kept to the name. Madge wanted nothing more than to be Chrome Lullabies again, to be her younger self that had the time in the world to decide to move to another world or die there. She didn't want to be Madrigal anymore, this short time had proven too much for her and she wanted to leave it, go back to the Singing world and be Chrome Lullabies again. Forget ever having agreed to take over this girls body.

_You can't leave Madge, not now. _She groaned and wanted to scream when Emily had softly spoken.

"You wanted your body back Emily, take it. Because I don't care anymore." She said before a new wave of tears fell from her sore eyes. It was hours later when the sun was peeking over the horizon that Madrigal was finally tired enough to fall asleep.

**A/N: Whatcha guys think? I feel bad for torturing Madge like this but in due time, you guys will see why I am doing so. Review pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will give a back story to what life was like for Emily and why she can't let Madge leave now. **

**Chapter.7**

**Try to Understand**

"_It's time to wake up sleepy head." Something shook her and she groaned opening her eyes. She was met with a smile on the most perfect face she had ever seen. "I thought you'd never wake up Emily." She rolled her eyes and sat up. The person who woke her up laughed, sending a trail of tremors down her spine. _

"_Oh please, you sleep in all the time." She swatted his arm and kissed him on his tan cheek. She climbed out of the makeshift bed that was in the bed of his pick up truck and stretched her limber body. "So are we making a run tonight Kellin?" She put her hands on her hips and stared up at him. Kellin stood over her petite frame at exactly 6 feet, tan skin, light brown hair and dark eyes stared down at her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. _

"_Hmm…I was thinking we could just lay low tonight. We did make a run this morning." Their sleeping patterns were off, they would sleep for six hours, midnight to 6 am, then noon to 6pm. It somehow worked as they made their way across the country hiding from the invaders. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded leaning into the man she loved. They had only known each other for a year…a year on this day. _

"_Is there something you're forgetting Kellin?" She teased and lifted her brows. Kellin smirked and shook his head, kissing her cheeks. _

"_Nope." Then he covered her eyes with his hands. _

"_Hey!" She protested as she felt him start to lead her somewhere. "If this is your plan to seduce me, it's not gonna work." She crossed her arms over her t-shirt clad chest but let him lead her. He led her by her shoulders away from the pickup and she was slightly worried he would leave her somewhere as a joke or something. Kellin was known to do that. _

"_Okay now stand here." He stopped her. "Turn this way and open your eyes when I say so." She did a mental eye roll and nodded still standing with her arms crossed. Suddenly something was pushed up against her nose and she took a half step back. "What do you smell?" Emily stepped forward and took a deep breathe and smiled. "Open your eyes Em." She did and was stunned to see the things in his hands._

"_Where the hell did you get tulips?" She smiled and brought the flowers to her chest, they were her favorite flower. She hadn't seen these rainbow varied flowers since before the body-snatchers, as she called them, had arrived. Now she held a bouquet in her arms. Kellin moved aside and she saw where he had gotten them. A small field swayed with the flowers like a hidden garden taunting her. "This is…" Her eyes started to water, now Emily wasn't much of a girly girl but she hadn't had something touch her heart like this in a long time. Kellin only smiled as he watched her pluck a red tulip from the ground and joined it into the bundle in her arms. "Too beautiful Kellin, I cant even say thank you. Its too much." One tear ran down her cheek and Kellin wiped it away pulling her close. _

"_Happy anniversary babe." He kissed her full lips and pulled her tight against him. Emily dropped the flowers, almost forgetting them, as _other_ events started to take place. _

"Gah!" Madge woke with a start, her heart hammering and her body flush from the dream. No not a dream, a memory. Emily's memory. But the face, the face of the man in the memory, Madge had seen it many, many times before. The realization felt like someone knocked the wind from her chest and she struggled to sit up and climb out of bed. She stumbled out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, she had spent a lot of time there it seemed. Madge was gasping for air and took a cup off the counter and filled it with water before gulping it down. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking past the silver lining and trying to see Emily. "That's why you don't want me to leave now." Madge gasped as she could feel all the emotions Emily had felt that day envelope her like a vice. The man in the dream…the man Emily Hanson had loved….was Madge's seeker. It would have been the ultimate betrayal between Emily and Kellin; Burning Stars had belivered the betrayal to Emily when she was at her most fragile. Because Burning Stars had plans for the child Emily carried when he took over Kellin's body and found out. Madge covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to cry, she'd done enough of that for the both of them. "Emily say something." She whispered but before she could listen in there was a knock on her door. Madge narrowed her eyes and walked slowly to the door. She hadn't been expecting any visitors. "Coming!" She called and pulled an afghan over her shoulders, she only wore a nightgown and wanted to cover her stomach. She opened the door and felt a scream build in her as she saw Seeker Burning Stars standing there in a black trench coat. It had started to rain outside and Madge took that as a bad sign.

"Hello Madrigal." His voice was like Kellin's in her dream but it wasn't him and Madge felt the longing in her grow.

"Hello Seeker, please come in." She stepped aside and held the door open for him to walk through. Madrigal held ever nerve in her body rigid as she tried not to say anything that would give her and Emily away. "Might I ask why you have stopped by? It is getting late." Her eyes darted to the clock on the far wall that read 7:38. Had she really slept the day away?

Burning Stars looked around the living room like he expected to find something. "Your Healer, Dust in Wind, has flown from her unit in Seattle to the one here. She has requested to see you immediately." Madrigal didn't like his tone and only nodded.

"Just allow me to change and I will be ready." She smiled and made her way to the bedroom feeling his eyes linger on her longer than she liked. _Emily? _She thought quickly as she pulled a pair of pants with a stretchy waistband and a shirt from her dresser. _Emily I understand now, please talk to me. _But her mind was only filled with silence and she had to force herself to stay calm. Madge walked out of the bedroom and forced her swollen feet into a pair of comfortable moccasins before looking to her Seeker. She tried not to think of the memory of Kellin and instead grabbed her coat. "Okay, ready." She smiled and followed him out the door but not before turning the lock on the door. She followed him to the dark compact car she had seen him drive before and got into the passenger side with his help. _Emily please talk to me. _She mentally begged not liking the vibe she was getting as they drove to the Healer center. The building looked like what Emily would have called a hospital only there were was an area full of cyrotanks and a place where Souls would leave and enter to be placed in hosts. Madge remembered being placed in one on the Spider world then waking up in Emily's body. It would have been years, millennia maybe, but to her it felt like an hour maybe. Madge shook her head and tried to concentrate as Burning Stars parked and led her to the entrance of the building. There wasn't many Souls there, only a woman at a white desk, and a girl a little younger than Madge's body sat looking through a magazine. The girl looked up and waved to Madge who did the same politely back.

"This way Madrigal." Burning Stars took a hold her arm and led her a dizzying white hallway. "Your Healer has very important things to speak with you about." Again his tone made Madge not want to follow him. He opened a door and there sat Healer Dust in Winds behind a desk speaking with someone on the phone. D.W. hung up seeing her charge.

"Madrigal! Wonderful for you to decide to see us." _It wasn't really my decision_, Madge thought humbly but smiled at her Healer. "Please sit down, would you like anything?" Madge shook her head and sat in a chair opposite of D.W. "Ok well I am sure you are aware that the due date for the child is fast approaching."

Madge narrowed her eyes lightly. "Yes I am. Is something wrong with the date?" She decided it best to play dumb. D.W. shook her head and gave Madge a reassuring smile.

"No dear there isn't anything wrong with the date. In fact, everything is prepared for it. But there is a worry I have." D.W. stood and walked around the desk and came to stand in front of Madrigal, leaning on the desk. "Is everything alright with you Madrigal?" _Oh no, _Madge thought, _they must have found out about Emily. _Madge tensed but remained calm.

"Why would you ask that Healer?" She cocked her head and protectively rested her hands on her engorged belly. "Is there anything you aren't telling me?" That caught D.W. off guard as she tried to think of something to say to Madge.

She decided just to get it all out. "Madrigal have you decided anything after the child is born? You will be held responsible to care for it as it is your Host's flesh and blood." The 'it' parts stung. "We need you to make a decision soon whether you wish for a Soul to be put into the child when it is born or wait a few years. Either way, you will raise a Soul." Madge had never heard her Healer use this tone, it sounded angry and desperate.

"I-um," Madge couldn't think of anything. She had secretly been banking on Emily gaining control on her body again so she could just return to her home planet but the human was being quiet. Too quiet. _Emily please, you need me to keep my-no your daughter alive. Now I need you to keep me alive. _But there wasn't a response and Madge was caught in a corner.

"If you can not make a decision, we will be forced to remove you from the Host." Burning Stars piped in and Madge could only stare at her Healer. She had trusted this woman, this Soul, but now she was being betrayed. Betrayed just like Emily had.

D.W. saw her distress. "Please try to understand Madrigal, this is a delicate situation and one we fear you might not be able to handle. You are still a young Soul, we shouldn't have put this much pressure on you." Madge shook her head defiantly and it stopped D.W. from speaking.

"You're not taking me out of this body." Her tone was set and dangerous. "I will decide what to do with _my_ child when I am ready." Saying the child was hers sent an alarm off in D.W. and Burning Stars. They hadn't anticipated Madge becoming attached to the human.

D.W. rested her hands on the desk and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, but until then, you are to be admitted here where I can watch you and the child's growth."

_**No! **_The sudden voice made Madrigal wince but she welcomed the minor pain as she listened to Emily's weak voice. _They are not going to monitor my body, or my baby! Madge do something! _She was restless as she rose from whatever dark corner she was in with a fury of hell behind her.

Madge closed her eyes before letting out a shaky breathe. _There isn't anything I can do. _And sadly, it was true.

**A/N: So the baby is a girl. Just thought I'd make it clear since only 2 people went to the poll and wanted a girl. Also, the ending is going to be a bit bizarre and coming fast since I don't want this more than 10 chapters. 12 at most. Also, baby names? Anyone got any ideas because I suck naming characters/kids. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is gonna be wrapped up within…4 chapters. Just saying but thank you to the person that suggested baby names, I will keep those in mind. Also, kinda sorry for the time skip.**

**Chapter.8**

**Unexpected**

It had been two months since she had first been here. Two months of the same questions, of the same routine, of the same annoyingly smiling faces. And Madrigal had sadly gotten use to it all. She had gotten use to being stubborn and quiet, never really doing much but allowing the blood tests that were routine, eating, and sleeping. She had even gotten use to not hearing from Emily so often. The rebel had started to fade into an after thought only speaking when immediate attention was on the little girl in their shared body. Even then, it was only a whisper and Madge tried to keep her talking sometimes but it was useless. Madge feared Emily would fade all together like other souls and she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to be alone. Ever.

"Madrigal, please pay attention." At the moment, Madge sat on a hospital bed, her legs crossed with both hands resting on her rounded belly. She was 8 months now, only a little over a month to go and the child would be in the world with an uncertain fate. Healer Dust in Winds sat across from her in her white lab coat and pale hair pulled tight in a pony tail. "I don't understand why you have become so stubborn Madrigal. Other Healers have stated you were such a pleasant Soul and kind. Now…" D.W. sighed and rubbed at her temple. "Is it the Host? Is it the stress from the child? You must understand how cautious this all is and why you need to make a decision now." Madge didn't look at her Healer, only stared out the window to the dreary sky that was threatening rain on the city.

Madge sighed and pulled her eyes from the outside world. "Why must you pressure this? Why would it matter if the child grew up without one of us in her? I have heard of Mothers who have had half Soul-half human children who have also go on to separate worlds. Why can mine not be like them?" Her sad, weary eyes fixated on D.W. She had a theory and right now seemed a perfect time to say it. "Is it because the child's father was Burning Stars' Host?" D.W.'s eyes widened at her words. The good Healer took a minute or so to gather herself before clearing her throat.

"And I suppose you learned this from your Host's memories?" D.W. set her note pad to the side and leaned forward in her chair. "Or has Emily been speaking to you this whole time?" Now Madge choked up. She couldn't let anyone know eve if Emily had been fading, she still had to protect her.

"No, why would you think th-," D.W. held up a hand to silence her. Madge watched as the older Soul crossed the room and stood in front of her. The way D.W. held herself and looked down on her suggested that she knew something Madge did not.

D.W. smiled an odd smile. "Madrigal you can not lie, especially to me." She sat on the bed and Madge scooted away slightly. "If you tell me the truth of Emily and yours relationship then I will tell you a secret of mine." Madge was confused by her tone.

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" It was almost a rhetorical question since Soul's usually can't lie.

D.W. nodded as if she anticipated this. "I understand you do not trust me Madrigal. How about I tell you my secret first then?" Madge slowly nodded and watched D.W. with narrowed eyes. She was shocked when D.W. reached with one finger to touch her left eye; she blinked and something was on the tip of her finger. Madge gasped and reeled back in the bed, her back hitting the wooden headboard. "Don't be alarmed please." D.W. blinked again as she did the same to her other eye and looked at Madrigal with clear, blue eyes. Not a trace of silver in them.

"You're a human! You've been lying the whole time!" Madge half yelled but D.W. or who said they were D.W. covered her mouth lightly with their palm. "Who are you?" Madge demanded as she shoved the hand away. "Who are you and what have you been doing if you're not a Healer?" They had a small stare down before the pretend-Soul sighed and sat back in her chair.

"No, I am not Healer Dust in Winds and yes I am a human. I will tell you my real name and why I am here if you please answer what I have already asked." Madge bit her bottom lip, this person did tell their secret like they had said. It was only fair if she kept her side of the bargain. But she was still reluctant. "Yes Emily has been speaking to me or she use to. She hasn't said much since before we were forced here." Malice was very evident in her tone. "I know Burning Stars' Host is the child's father because Emily shared a memory, or I think she shared it, with me and I saw the day that they-" She cut herself off feeling embarrassed for her absent companion. "The day the child was conceived." She finished.

The woman in front of her smiled and nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with me Madge. My real name is Daphne-Willow. I kept my initials so I could remember I am still human and can not and will not let myself be a Host to any Soul." Madrigal sat there dumbfounded and could only blink. In front of her was the woman she had thought was a Soul and was caring for her prior to her 'imprisonment'. She had thought this woman was a Soul, the one who was her Healer. But she wasn't, she was a human. And by the tone of her voice, she was against the Souls. This Daphne-Willow was apart of the rebellion. "I also would like to say I knew Emily once, long before your kind came here." What? She knew Emily? How? Madge sat back more and felt her stomach clench and stir; then she felt something wet on her legs and upper thighs. "I use to be a family friend and-," But she was silenced as Madge let out a blood curdling scream.

"AH!" The sound carried around the room and Madge touched her hand to her inner thigh only to see blood was on it. No. Not now. Please not now! "Emily!" Madge screamed the girl's name like a prayer hoping she'd awaken and help her with this pain. She knew what this pain was, what would happen next and it would last very long.

"Madrigal breathe, just breathe." D.W. was at her side holding her clenched hand with a worried expression. "You still have another month, you can not be having this baby now." But her words fell on deaf ears as Madge screamed again. _Emil where are you? Emily please I need you, this baby needs you please! _But she was met with only silence in her mind.

**A/N: So the baby is coming and Emily is no where to be heard and D.W. isn't a Soul and this was a really short chapter. Whatcha guys think so far?**


End file.
